headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Madripoor
| continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | aliases = Principality of Madripoor | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Asia | country = | state = | city = | locale = Southeast Asia | residents = Flamingos | poi = Hightown; Lowtown; Sovereign Hotel | 1st = ''New Mutants'', Vol. 1 #32 }} The Principality of Madripoor is a fictional country featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is associated with the X-Men line of titles. It first appeared in ''New Mutants'' #32 in October, 1985 in a story titled "To the Ends of the Earth". History During a time when the world believed the X-Men to be dead, Wolverine would take time off from the group's actions in Australia, and hang out in Madripoor. He would often associate with an American named O'Donnell and hang out at the Princess Bar. During these adventures, Wolverine went by the alias "Patch". Marvel Comics Presents 1; "Save the Tiger (Part I of X)". Points of Interest ; Hightown: Hightown represented the Central Business District of Madripoor, and was the main center for economic commerce. In addition to its various high-rise buildings, Hightown was also where the police headquarters of Madripoor was located. The Sovereign Hotel, reported to be one of the best and most luxurious hotels in the world, was located in Hightown. Despite its opulence, the hotel has also seen its fair share of action. The mutant known as Karma had an altercation with Bloodsport at the Hotel, and Wolverine even set up Joe Fixit (Hulk during his intelligent grey-skinned phase) at the hotel during a mission they were working together. ; Lowtown: Lowtown is a district in Madripoor characterized by its crime, graft, vice and corruption. It is a seedy nest of criminal activity and incorporates some of the most dangerous elements of the entire island. The Princess Bar, owned by an American named O'Donnell, is located in Lowtown. ; Princess Bar: The Princess Bar is a small lounge located in the Lowtown district of Madripoor. It was owned by an American businessman named O'Donnell, and catered to a fairly dangerous type of clientele, most of which were thugs, criminals and murderers. Wolverine, while operating under the alias of "Patch", would often spend time at the Princess Bar. ; Sovereign Hotel: The Sovereign Hotel is a ritzy five-star hotel located in the Hightown district of the island nation of Madripoor. Xi'an Coy Manh rented a room at the Sovereign Hotel and had the luxury of the Penthouse Suite. This luxury was short-lived however, as she had an unpleasant encounter with the vampiric assassin known as Bloodsport. Residents of * James Howlett * Ophelia Sarkissian Appearances of * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 8 * New Mutants 32 * Wolverine Vol 2 5 External Links * * * Madripoor at Wikipedia * References Category:Articles Category:Locations